iCarly Simulation
by Golden Legacey
Summary: Carly and Sam are having a hard time, but they are about to have a horrible time. When Spencer discovers a new system, They decide to play with it. Can they survive? Especially while Mrs. Benson is controlling them... R
1. Intro: How It All Started

A/N: Hey guys, this is my first time making a story. Just wanted to point that out there. Aight, continue. (GAMERS BEWARE....)

**iCarly Simulation: Episode 1**

**Game Start -----**

**Options **

**Exit**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Story -----**

**Level Select **

**Challenge **

* * *

**Episode 1 -----**

**Episode 2**

**Episode 3**

**Episode 4**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**GAME START**

**March 15, 2010 11:31 am **

**Samantha Puckett's Apt.  
**

**Sam's Point of View**

Today is the worst day EVER. It all started by a rude awaking by my mom. Yesterday she told me to weigh myself. I didn't know why, but knowing my mom, I did it anyway. After I came back with the results, My mom told me I can't eat meat. NO MEAT. Eno meato. She told me to start eating healthier foods like apples, bananas, grapes, and all of that crap. I told her she was on crack again and I went to bed. Now I'm laying in my messed up bed thinking about food.

What a life.

I quickly got up from my bed and went down to my favorite place: The Kitchen. I began to open the refrigerator and then...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I began to yell, which hardly I ever do. My mom began to come down the spiral stairs in my apartment.

"Ah Sam, good morning to you too! I see you seeing....."

"That the only thing in this box is death food?"

My mom began to sigh "Samantha you know that I care about you..." OK first, she knows I don't like to be called Samantha, and second she doesn't care about me that much. I mean come on do you ever see us laughing together? She continued ,"But you need to care about yourself, it's time..." and then she said the dreadful worst I wished I didn't hear

" To go on a diet"

"Nooo" I screamed loud and I mean LOUD. This day should be a holiday, The Worst Day Ever Day....

* * *

**March 15, 2010 1:41 pm**

Well, since I can't eat meat, I decide to take my mind off of it, which is nearly is nearly impossible. First I decide to go on the streets, find Gibby, and give him a wedgie he never will forget. The results were awfully bad...

Flashback.....

As I was on the streets, I manage to find Gibby. I decide to sneak attack him because no one was around and I was walking behind him.

"GIBBY! PREPARE FOR THE WEDGIE FOR YOUR LIFE!" I yelled. I tried to give him a wedgie while he was trying to find out where the voice was coming from. As I reached my hand to his underwear, it occurred to me, _he didn't have any on._

"GIBBY! YOU HAVE NO UNDERWEAR ON!" I yelled at him.

"I know, I was like that all day," he replied. I began to get angry as I ran back home. I was surprised, I don't usually run away from my problems, but I guess I didn't do a lot of things today.

End Flashback.....

Second I decide to actually eat the healthy food. Again, things went bad.

Flashback.....

I went down to the kitchen to pick a apple. I didn't really pay attention to the sticker, I mean, who does? Anyway I bit the apple. It was good. I kept doing that for a couple of minutes until I felt something wiggling in my mouth. I looked at the apple. _It was 3 worms in it!_ I carefully stick my tongue out. _It was a worm on my mouth. _I scraped the worm away and did a little dance. I yelled also. This day is a scream day...

End Flashback.....

I didn't do one thing that always takes my mind off of things... Games. Since I only had my computer that I couldn't use ( It had a virus in it) I went down to Carly's apartment to see if she had any games. I ran outside, got on my bike, put the pedal to the medal, and sped down to Carly's house.

"I got the need for speed" I said.

* * *

**March 15, 2010 2:18**

**Carly Shay's Apt.**

Carly Shay is my BFF. She lives in a apartment with Spencer, who I think is a brother to me. And she lives next to a dimward named Freddie or as I call him: Fredward. I don't really like him, but I guess that's the way Sam's life goes. Anyway...

There I was, standing behind a door. I knocked on it and Carly answered.

" Hey Sam! You're just in luck, we got new fresh ham today!" Carly cheerfully said

"Thanks Carls, but I have to decline. My mom says I have to go on a diet" I can't believe I just said that.

"I can't believe you said that" Carly was stunned. I could see it in her eyes.

"I would love to eat it, but I'm afraid if I put on any pounds, my mom would suspect it." I said.

" Well come in, what do you need Sam?" She asked

"Well, I wanted to know if you have any games I can play. To be more specific, it's video games I need"

"I'm sorry Sam, but we don't have any..."

Just then, Spencer appeared from the doorway with a strange looking system.

" Hey guys, I found this baby in the dumpster today! It doesn't look broken or anything. And I have a few games. Wanna try them out?" Spencer said.

" OK first of all, what are you doing in the dumpster?" Carly asked.

" Well, I was trying to find parts to my sculpture when it occurred to me: I can get it for free! So I went to the dumpster, but I ended up finding this. " Spencer finished.

"... Well lets play it" I said. Just then, Fredward came in.

"Hey gu- Woah whats that?" Freddie asked.

"It's a system I found. I don't know what type, but we're going play it anyway. We have one controller left. Wanna play Metal Gear Solid?" Spencer asked.

"Sure! Lets play" He said. ' Oh great, it looked fun until fredweird arrived' I thought.

* * *

1 Player

Multiplayer -----

Options

Controller Configuration

* * *

Simulation

Game

"Yo what the heck a simulation option doing in here?" Spencer asked.  
"I don't know, but try it!" I said.

Simulation --------

Game

* * *

Just then, the screen blanked out.

"What's happening?" Freddie asked. Then, Everything turned white.

"HOLD ON!" Spencer yelled. Finally, we warped into the screen. All the controllers fell... before everything got back to normal... including the screen

* * *

Relive Mode

Death Mode -------

* * *

And that's how the adventure began.......


	2. Why Me?

A/N: Hey just so you know, I'm gonna do Metal Gear Solid Portable Ops+ Because I have the game on my PSP now. Also I spent time on this one so I hope you enjoy. I don't own iCarly.

* * *

**Inside the Game**

**1530 Hours**

**Monday 2008 (I'm not accurate, but it went back when the game came out)**

Heh, well this is a start. I'm spread wide eagled traveling trough a rainbowish portal with Spencer, Carly, and Fredward. This is how Sam's Life goes. Hahaha...ha...ha. Yeah, it sucks. My eyes travel where Fredward and Spencer was talking.

" So let me get this straight" Freddie started. " We're in a game, you have no ideal what this system is, you have no ideal how to get out, and you think everything will be OK!!!" Freddie finished.

"Well... yeah" Freddie started to pass out. Carly was quiet and was staring blankly at them. Something is wrong with her, I could tell the first time I came to her doorstep...

* * *

**March 15, 2010 2:16 pm**

**Carly Shay's Apt**

**Carly's Point of View**

Today is a bad day. I was talking to my dad and he was in the hospital for being in a car accident. Spencer doesn't know, and I cried myself out the last 46 minutes. My eyes were going back to normal. The last thing I need is more bad news. I never really prayed before, only once when I was ever gonna see Sam again because she was moving when we was in 9th grade. The prayer worked, Someone paid more than what Sam's mother was gonna give to the landlord for the house, and now, someone named Mathew Jenkins was currently the owner of the house. That forced them to stay where I was. Anyway, I was in the middle of a prayer when a knock was on the door. I looked through the peephole to find Sam. I press my shirt out for wrinkles and wet spots and answer the door.

"Hey Sam! You're just in luck, we got new fresh ham today!" I said the cheerfullest I could.

"Thanks Carls, but I have to decline. My mom says I have to go on a diet" Sam said. I thought she was lying, but I could tell from her face she wasn't.

"I can't believe you said that" I was stunned. I remembered the one time Freddie bet Sam that she couldn't eat meat for a week. Freddie won for the first time and he danced around like Michael Jackson.

I would love to eat it, but I'm afraid if I put on any pounds, my mom would suspect it." Now I understood.

" Well come in, what do you need Sam?"

"Well, I wanted to know if you have any games I can play. To be more specific, it's video games I need" I know we have a Xbox 360, But I don't want Sam to play with it. She might break it and that's about one of things I can remember my dad by.

"I'm sorry Sam, but we don't have any..." Just then, my brother came in with a strange looking system. I hope he didn't get it from the dumpster, because I heard on the news some kid named Davidson died from the system named Simboy. The company of Nintendo said that they have no recollection of making a system such as that, so they wouldn't be sued unless they get rid of the system. They threw away in the dumpster, along with the 4 controllers and the game Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops+.

" Hey guys, I found this baby in the dumpster today! It doesn't look broken or anything. And I have a few games. Wanna try them out?" Spencer said. Oh no! He did get it from the dumpster! But wait, the game system on T.V looked bigger than this, and had a different color. I shouldn't freak them out, instead, I'll act casual.

" OK first of all, what are you doing in the dumpster?" I asked

" Well, I was trying to find parts to my sculpture when it occurred to me: I can get it for free! So I went to the dumpster, but I ended up finding this. " Spencer finished. Oh great, now I have more bad news. Spencer is turning into a cheapskate! Oh wait, I think I already know that.

"... Well lets play it" I said. Wow, I'm pretty good at acting casual when I think something is wrong. Just then, Freddie came in.

"Hey gu- Woah whats that?" Freddie asked. Typical Freddie. He always want to find out stuff. That's not a problem but it's one of the reasons Sam wants to argue with Freddie.

"It's a system I found. I don't know what type, but we're going play it anyway. We have one controller left. Wanna play Metal Gear Solid?" Spencer asked. METAL GEAR SOLID!!! OK Carly, clam yourself down. It still may be a false alarm.

"Sure! Let's play" He said.

* * *

1 Player

Multiplayer -----

Options

Controller Configuration

* * *

I heard something in the kitchen. I turned my head around 95 degrees to see what was happening.

Simulation

Game

"Yo what the heck a simulation option doing in here?" Spencer asked. Simulation? Option? Wait a sec...

"i don't know, but try it!" Sam said. Oh no!

Simulation -----

Game

Spencer was about to push X. I tried to say stop as fast as I can.

"Spencer, NO!" Too late, he pushed it

* * *

Just then, the screen blanked out.

"What's happening?" Freddie asked. I knew what was happening. Once we're inside that game, we're gonna die. Wait, wasn't there a option where you can Relive and Die? Everything turned white.

"HOLD ON!" Spencer yelled. Finally, we warped into the screen. All the controllers fell... before everything got back to normal... including the screen

Relive Mode

Death Mode -------

* * *

**Inside the Game**

**1530 Hours**

**Monday 2008**

**Sam's Point of View**

Hmmm where was I? Oh yeah, Carly. Yeah something was up with her, but I will never know. I saw something black up ahead. It looked like a door.

"Hey, lets get inside that door." I blurted out

"Good ideal Sam." Spencer complimented. Bad ideal Sam. We all went towards that door. Then, a flash of light appered. The last thing that happened was that a strange deep voice was talking to us. (A/N I recorded the message in letter format)

* * *

**Hello Friends,**

**You are in the Simulation of Metal Gear Solid**

**If you didn't know, you chose Death Mode as the way you respond**

**In Death Mode, You get killed 5 times, You die in the real world**

**In Relive Mode, You have Unlimited lives**

**If you don't know how to play, I teach you**

**All you have to do is reach the Advance Point**

**You have 20 stages to complete and the difficulty is extreme**

**Carly goes first, she doesn't start out with a gun, but a gun can be obtained**

**It is scattered around the stage, along with medical items**

**Rations fuel up stamina, and Medical Kits fuel up Health**

**If you lose stamina, a player has to put you in a C box until you recover**

**The player that put the player in a C box will continue the game**

**If you lose health, you won't be put in a C box, instead you will be taken out**

**of the mission until the next stage has begun**

**You can change players by hiding in a hiding point, and radio calling a **

**player to continue the game**

**Try to be stealthy when targeting enemies and you'll earn a codename**

**Codename increase experience, experience increase health and stamina**

**Complete all the levels, and you will move on to the next game**

**The next game is called: Worms: Open Battlefield**

**I do hope you survive and good luck.**

**Your Guide,**

**Michael**

WHAT!!!

* * *

**Solo Enterance**

**1600 Hours**

**Thursday 8, 2010 (Since we explained everything, the portal went to the current date)**

**Carly's Point of View**

WOAH WOAH WOAH what just happened! I was floating through a portal, this guy named Michael tells me I have to go first, I have to work a gun, the option chosen was Death mode, I have 5 lives, it's on extreme mode, and THERE'S A NEXT GAME!!! I thought my dad in the hospital was the worst thing in the world, this just beats it all. Wait a sec... IM UP IN THE AIR!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed

"Carly! Grab my hand!" Freddie said. I obeyed and we was like we was flying with a parachute on.

"AHHHHH" We screamed

A/N Getting good eh? Review if you want, but could you at least take sometime of your day to leave me a message? Next chapter, Carly will.. well, I don't want to spoil it. Written Ace Advance, OUT!


	3. Playing The Player

**A/N: This chapter is being a player, you've been warned...**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Solo Entrance**

**1700 Hours**

**Thursday 8, 2010**

**3rd Person View **

"Carly!"

"Carly! Can you hear me!"

"CARRRLLYY!"

"Ughhh" Carly moaned. She had a serious headache and she was bleeding (She fell from 30 feet, what do you expect?).

"Carly, I'm glad you're alive!" For a moment, Carly thought that voice sounded like Spencer, but then she realized it was Sam.

"What happened?" Carly asked

"Ok here's what happened. First this was this dude named Michael talking to us about a game we're in called Metal Gear Solid. Then, we magically ended up in the air about 25-30 feet I think. Luckily, I fell on a bed like thing and the dork fell on his back hahaha!"

"Sam that's not nice"

"Well you know me, anyway you landed on a blanket which really didn't help because it was on the ground, and that's it!"

"Wait what about Spencer!" Carly started to panic. She didn't know what happened, because he may be... dead.

"Uhh, I don't know how to say this..." Sam looked sad.

"Sammm what happened to Spencer!"

"We didn't find him. Me and Fredweird searched everywhere around this pla- I mean dump." Carly's face was really sad. She was sobbing all over the place. She didn't know what might have happened to him.

"Where's Freedie?" Sam pointed to a buliding with 2 windows and beds. Freddie is on one of them.

"There's the crybaby. He sobs harder than a water fountain." Sam pointed out

"Well, this is the worst twist to my horrible day." Carly continued to sob.

"What are you talking about? Freddie is always horrible."

"No Sam, it's not Freddie, it's my dad. I got a call from the hospital. My dad's in there. He was in a tragic car accident. And now we're stuck in the Simboy and now we're-"

"WHAT, YOU KNOW WHAT THE SYSTEM IS CALLED!!" Sam yelled.

"Well..." Carly explaned the news and how all along she knew what as gonna happen.

"...."  
"Sam?"  
"....."

"Look, I'm sorry Sam, I thought I was hallucinating. If I knew it, I would've scream"

".... I can't blame you, but you still should've told us." Sam had a way. If somebody like her friend does something wrong and didn't tell her, she'll said " But you still should've told us". But, if the friend was able to go back and time and told her, she will say "You shouldn't have told me, now everyone will get mad at me because of your mistakes!" Carly was about to respond but then suddenly Sam and Freddie was transported.

" Hello? Guys?" Carly was confused as ever.

**Freddie Benson's Apt**

**5:30**

**Thursday 8, 2010 **

Mrs. Benson was siting at her chair reading a novel by her favorite Arthur. She was reading, but she couldn't focus. She kept staring at her watch.

"Where is Freddie? He was supposed to be here 5 minutes ago. I should go check it out." Mrs. Benson is very snoopy. It probably explains why she likes mystery novels. Mrs. Benson headed over to the Shay's home and knocked on the door.

No answer. Mrs. Benson tried again.

Still no answer. Mrs. Benson tried one more time.

No answer. Mrs. Benson used the emergency key. Spencer told her only to use it for emergencies. Typical Benson, she thinks this is a emergency. Mrs. Benson walked in and inspected the place. She looked in the Studio Room, the bathroom, Carly's bedroom, and Spencer's bedroom. There was no sign of them, only a game she thinks she remembers. She headed over where the Simboy is at.

"Well, this may be a start on being a bad parent. Denying your own child for a video game, but I only play for a little while." Mrs. Benson picked up the controller and pushed X.

"Oooh Metal Gear Solid.. This used to be my favorite game to play. And the person almost look like Carly."

It's only because she is....

**So now Mrs. Benson is in control. Next Chapter Carly would be controlling a gun. I hope she don't shoot herself (NOT). Eh, don't worry, I'm not gonna make her shoot herself.... Maybe. Oh and the surprise is on the next chapter. I said the surprise will be in this chapter, well it's not. It's in the next one. Sorry, and I'm updating late. Sorry for that, but I have a four lettered word. LIFE. Written Ace Advanced, OUT!**


	4. Carly, The Gunaholic Part 1

A/N: This is where the game ACTUALLY begins... Enjoy!

I do not own iCarly, But I do own my Metal Gear Solid Portable Ops+ and my PSP.

**Solo Entrance (I won't say the time and date from now on)**

**3rd Person View**

**Stage 1**

Carly teleported also, to the beginning of the stage. Carly was confused as ever. She didn't want to play the game, she just wanna go home and proceed on crying, but she know that the only way to get out of the game is to complete it.

So she started to walk but she wouldn't move. She tried and tried and tried but she couldn't move. To make matters worst, she couldn't move her mouth to talk either. She couldn't do anything! She started to get mad, but she couldn't move her eyebrows. She was completely out of control!

Even though she stuck in a game where she couldn't control anything and her dad is in the hospital, It's not the worst day she had in her entire life. There was this one time she was stuck inside a nightmare. She was stuck inside for 17 days. But that's a different story...

I guess the only thing she could do was wait...

**Carly Shay's Apt.**

Mrs. Benson was getting ready

"Alright, showtime." Mrs. Benson said. She moved Carly around to get used to the controls. Then she moved Carly close to a guard. The guard was not stationary, he was on patrol, so Mrs. Benson decided that she will move Carly behind a object.

"I can't take that guard out without a weapon. I need to find one in order to reach the Advance Point past the guard." Mrs. Benson declared. She moved Carly away from the guard and into the ventilation hole. It was narrow but luckily Carly lost some weight. She as skinny as a toothpick because she weighed 101 pounds.

Carly didn't feel comfortable, but she couldn't control herself, Literally. She went into a room with a bunch of guns and ammo.

Carly didn't care about guns because she never saw a real one before. Only a BB gun because Spencer kept that for emergencies.

As soon Carly saw the guns inside the room, she fell in love with them. There were all sorts of guns. Sniper Rifle, Shotgun, Pistol, Machine Gun, and more. There were also a M63, 43 Caliber, AK 24, and a lot more.

That was the first sign of being a Gunaholic, seeing a real gun.

After collecting the 2 guns Mrs. Benson wanted ,(Because there can only be 4 items per person, Mrs. Benson just wanted the Sniper Rifle and the Machine Gun, and The two items was for rations and Health Kits) She went back to the guard to fight him off....

**Solo Entrance**

Carly went back to the guard and didn't know why she was walking and not by controlling herself. All she knew is she was going somewhere for a reason.

Carly went behind the wall and tried to walk while on the wall. She saw the guard's back and all of a sudden, she started to walk behind him. She then tried to choke the guard. Carly was never known for being dangerous because she doesn't like to kill people.

After watching herself kill a guard, she then proceeded on to the Advance Point. 'Why did I had to get a gun if I could just choke him' she thought.

She went into a red laser (Not a real one) with a white X at the top to proceeded on to the next stage. The stage started to fade away. Carly is glad to just past the first stage....

**Rex Hanger**

**Stage 2**

**Carly's POV **

While in between to getting out of Stage 1 and getting into Stage 2, there was a little time for chat time, which means Carly can control herself.

All of a sudden, Sam and Freddie appeared.

"Hey Carly!" Sam shouted. I couldn't reply because she was paralyzed. She was paralyzed because she didn't control herself for more than 2 minutes, so she is getting used to her old self.

"Carly? You OK?" Freddie asked as he waved a hand over my face.

"Huh!?!" I said.

"Carly, I think you were paralyzed for a few seconds, what happened?," Freddie asked.

"I-I don't know." I replied. "I forgot everything that happened the past 4 minutes."

"Well I got something important to say... two important things actually" Sam announced. "First what we are in are blank states, which means in between levels. There's 3 chances these can happen. We used one, the other on is in _Stage 9_, and the last one is in _stage 18. _Also, I found Spencer on my radar device."

"You found Spencer!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. My scream deserved those 10 exclamation marks.

"Yep but I can't reach him." Sam said

"Why?" I questioned

"Because, Spencer is-" Sam and Freddie vanished as Sam tried to explained where Spencer was.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Carly yelled.

**A/N: Good News, Spencer is alive! Remember, I'm updating weekly so don't let the suspense kill you, or it will be game over. Review, Negative or Positive. It makes me happy. Oh by the way the **

**radar device Sam had.. well she has it because she stole it from me. :(**

**Sam:Hahaha**

**I will deal with Sam later. Peace!**


End file.
